Encuentro de una Noche
by katherine-saotome-tendo
Summary: Alternativo Una noche fría, dos almas solitarias ¿casualidad ó destino? El amor surge cuando dos vidas parecidas se encuentran. Este es el relato de un hombre que conoció a una hermosa mujer con la cual vivió la más maravillosa experiencia. ONE-SHOT RxA


_**Hola a todos y a todas!! Primero que nada quiero agradecer ante mano por leer mis otras historias…muchas gracias a todos y no se preocupen que pronto regresaré con nuevos capítulos…**_

_**Se preguntaran por que llegué con esta historia teniendo dos más que aún no termino…bueno…fue un momento de inspiración que me llegó y no podía dejarlo pasar…es mi primera historia alternativa y me pareció de lo más genial utilizar la idea gracias a una hermosa canción.**_

_**Sin más que decir solo espero y aspiro que disfruten de esta sencilla historia tanto como yo disfruté escribiendo…**_

Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ le pertenecen únicamente a la grandiosa Rumiko Takahashi.

**-blablabla-** comentarios

**Encuentro de una noche**

"**¿Casualidad ó destino?"**

¿Qué mejor que el alcohol para pasar un buen rato y tratar de olvidar la triste realidad que me rodeaba? Pues es mi caso, era la mejor opción.

Esa noche era de esas en las que tienes que salir abrigado hasta los dientes. El invierno se acercaba a paso veloz y los enormes abrigos eran inútiles para mantener el calor. Tenía puesto un típico traje de ejecutivo y una chaqueta negra, sin embargo, me estaba congelando como una paleta.

El frío hacía que mi mal humor aumentara, estaba irritado ese día. Primero, mi secretaria me había anunciado que un importante contrato que tenía con una compañía afiliada no se había podido llevar a cabo. Suerte para ella que se había marchado antes de que una mis características rabietas dieran su aparición.

Luego una llamada de mi madre empeoró todo, me dijo que debido a mi abstinencia de casarme decidieron comprometerme ¿un matrimonio arreglado? ¡Ja! Si esperaban que yo cumpliera con esa ridícula idea estaban muy, pero muy equivocados.

Pasará mucho tiempo antes de que yo vaya a visitarlos. Tengo 25 años, un exitoso y agotador trabajo y vienen a decirme que necesito una esposa ¿Qué les pasa? Yo elegiré con quien quiero pasar mi vida.

Además que había pasado una semana desde que Ukyo, la que había sido mi novia por un año y medio, y yo tuvimos una discusión, bueno, otra discusión y harto de todo decidí terminar con ese castigo. Por eso fue que mis padres decidieron por un matrimonio arreglado.

Después de un día realmente fatigoso decidí distraerme un poco. Estacioné mi auto en la entrada del lugar que suelo frecuentar no tan a menudo, pero, el dueño del lugar me conoce y somos amigos. Era un conocido bar donde los desdichados como yo solemos ir a despejarnos un poco con algo de alcohol.

Como siempre, me senté en la barra y Takijo, el muchacho que trabajaba allí me sirvió un martini. Eran las ocho de la noche y el escenario era cómodo, buena música, risas y comentarios entre los clientes. Es bueno distraerse al menos escuchando las tonterías que dicen las personas tras de mi.

Me restregué el rostro con ambas manos como si quisiera quitarme de encima tantas cosas que perturban mi existencia.

Me giré y me apoyé en la barra con los codos y me puse a recorrer el lugar con la mirada. Estaba más o menos concurrido, era un viernes y lo más probable era que muchos de los presentes estaban igual que yo, solo querían pasar un buen rato entre amigos.

Entonces entre la muchedumbre pude divisar en el fondo del lugar a un mujer realmente hermosa que estaba sentada frente a mi y tenía la cabeza gacha. Parpadeé rápidamente intentado asegurarme que no era una especie de ilusión o algo así.

No era un espejismo, lo comprobé cuando el mesero le llevó una copa y ella se la recibió con lo que definí como la más cautivadora y espectacular sonrisa que haya existido.

_**Al verla solitaria y callada pude acercarme**_

_**y me miró tenía su boca bien pintada**_

_**tomé un asiento y la acompañé esa noche en su mesa**_

_**sírvete un trago y brindemos por las penas que hoy nos pesan**_

Una bella mujer de cabellos cortos negros azulados y un precioso rostro. De pronto sentí la sensación de que todo se puso en cámara lenta. Los comentarios de las demás personas parecían murmullos a mis oídos. Estaba hipnotizado por esa bella jovencita que estaba sentada en esa mesa.

La curiosidad y las ganas de ir a hablar con ella me vencieron. Tomé mi chaqueta que había estado en la silla de al lado y me dirigí a donde está sentada. Comencé a evadir a las personas que estaban en mi camino sin quitarle la mirada de encima, temiendo que si llegaba a desviar mi atención cuando volviera a enfocar mi mirada ya no estuviera allí.

Me percaté que levantó apenas la mirada para observarme y luego volvió a poner su atención en la copa que tenía frente a ella en la mesa.

Era la primera vez que el corazón se me aceleraba cuando se trataba de hablar con una chica, nunca me había pasado. No me caracterizo por ponerme nervioso o tímido delante de una dama, pero en ese caso fue muy diferente. Tenía el presentimiento que si no era cuidadoso con lo que decía podía arruinarlo todo.

Finalmente llegué a su mesa y aclaré mi garganta para darle aviso de mi presencia.

-**Buenas noches señorita- **le saludé cordialmente intentado captar su atención, algo que no logré a la primera. Se hizo la desentendida, ni siquiera volteó a mirarme. Una chica difícil por lo que parecía. No suelo ser tan insistente, pero algo en mi interior me obligó a intentar nuevamente.

Volví a carraspear y me acercó un poco más.

**-Disculpa…pero es de mala educación no responder a un saludo- **me percaté que frunció el ceño levemente y me miró diciéndome con esos preciosos ojos color café que me largara pacíficamente o me metería en problemas.

-**Buenas noches- **me respondió tajante mientras que cruzaba la pierna y colocaba la mano izquierda en su rostro con el codo apoyado en la mesa. Quería que me fuera y no la molestara.

A decir verdad no estoy acostumbrado a los rechazos de ese tipo por dos razones: primero, no suelo buscar a las mujeres y segundo, por que la mayoría de las veces que hablo con una chica, ellas suelen iniciar la conversación. Pero si pensó que con eso yo me daría por vencido estaba algo equivocada.

Ahora tenía más ganas de estar allí y acompañarla. Por alguna razón tenía la sensación de que ella estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo o al menos tenía una vida muy parecida a la mía.

Esa vez el testarudo fui yo. Volví a inspeccionar el lugar buscando algún indicio de que estaba acompañada, cosa que en verdad no quería.

-**lamento molestarte pero noté ambos estamos solos y pensé que quizás…- **

-**Lo siento…pero no estoy para hablar con nadie…gracias- **me interrumpió de la forma más arrogante que alguien podía responder. No pude evitar sorprenderme por aquella reacción, no me la esperaba.

Me quedé parado allí sin saber que hacer, no quería irme, pero tampoco quería seguir incomodándola. Suspiré vencido, lo menos que quería era ser un estorbo para ella y cuando estaba por girarme habló nuevamente.

-**Discúlpame en verdad…es que estoy algo molesta con unos asuntos y suelo hacer este tipo de cosas…no quise ser tan grosera- **

Si creía que era hermosa, cuando me sonrió creí estar en el cielo. Era toda una belleza angelical. Parecía una niña y esa sonrisa era un gancho para cualquiera incluyéndome.

-**no hay problema…yo también tengo ese defecto- **mencioné tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto haciendo que ella riera divertida, gesto que yo también imité.

**-¿Será que puedo acompañarte sentándome contigo o estás con alguien?- **le pregunté rogando en mi interior que lo primero fuera un si y lo segundo fuera un rotundo no. Sonreí victorioso y mi corazón gritó de alegría cuando vi como ella me hizo un gesto con la mano indicándome que me sentara.

-**Estoy sola…he tenido muchos problemas y quise venir a tomar algo y despejarme- **me comentó un poco desanimada mirando fijamente la copa entre sus manos.

-**estamos iguales…no suelo venir muy a menudo aquí pero me relajo mucho cuando lo hago…así me alejo un poco del desastre de vida que tengo- **le dije con un tono divertido haciendo que ella nuevamente me diera el placer de verla sonreír- **por cierto ¿podría saber cual es tu nombre?- **

-**Akane…Tendo Akane- **me contestó sonriéndome de medio lado ofreciéndome su mano- **y ¿el suyo?-**

-**Ranma Saotome- **le contesté estrechando mi mano con la de ella que comparada con la mía era pequeña y delicada. Me pareció haber tomado una pieza de porcelana, tenía una piel realmente suave y que me despertaron unas ganas de probarla completamente.

Los minutos fueron pasando entre palabras y risas. Estaba empezando a creer que me estaba enamorando de esa mujer con cada segundo que pasaba.

_**Le conté mi vida y ella me contó la de ella**_

_**Eran historias parecidas que iban llenas de tristeza**_

_**Me relató que su existencia era de completa monotonía**_

_**Quería cambiar y quería por fin vivir la felicidad**_

¿Sería solo casualidad o cosa del destino haberme topado con esta mujer? No solo era un ángel físicamente, su forma de decir las cosas me dejaron ver que a pesar de sufrir tanto era alguien con fortaleza, que enfrentaba todo o que se le avecinaba sin desistir.

**-¿Entonces dices que nuestras vidas se parecen mucho?- **preguntó divertida tomando un sorbo de su bebida y mirándome expectante esperando una respuesta de mi parte.

Yo le sonreí dulcemente- **¿no lo crees?- **le devolví la pregunta arqueando una ceja denotando lo obvio.

Ella levantó la mirada y frunció los labios adquiriendo gesto pensativo- **tal vez…tú eres un exitoso ejecutivo ¿no?- **señalándome con el dedo índice de su mano derecha, yo asentí afirmando su comentario- **yo…-**ahora señalándose así misma- **una reconocida editora que vive sola en un apartamento- **cambió su posición mirándome fijamente sonriendo de la manera que diría yo, una forma sensual de conquistar a un hombre.

-**también vivo solo en un apartamento…me dijiste que no tienes pareja y tienes una familia realmente atosigante ¿me equivoco?- **ella me confirmó asintiendo con la cabeza sin quitarme su fija y hermosa mirada de encima- **mi familia también lo es así que ¿no crees que nuestras vidas se parecen mucho?-**

-**posiblemente- **y ahí estaba, otra vez esa cautivante y roba almas sonrisa con la cual me auto dominaba como el más afortunado de todos por ser el único testigo de tan prestigiosa expresión- **pero hay algo que nos diferencia- **recalcó dándole un toque de tristeza a esas palabras mientras desviaba la vista hacía un lado.

-**¿Qué cosa?- **le pregunté intrigado por aquel comentario. En mi punto de vista éramos muy parecidos y hasta ese entonces teníamos mucho en común y lo único que quería era tratar de olvidar mi realidad aunque fuera un momento y si era posible hacerlo en los brazos de esa preciosidad que tenía en frente.

-**eres un hombre realmente atractivo…en cualquier comento conseguirás a una mujer que te haga olvidar lo que te atormenta- **eso me dejó fuera de base, abrí los ojos ligeramente denotando mi sorpresa ante aquellas palabras. No sabía por lo dijo pero en ese instante surgió dentro de mi esas ganas de hacerla sentir segura, de protegerla de cualquier cosa incluyendo sus inseguridades de mujer que la acosaban en ese momento.

Me levanté un poco arrimándome hacía ella y la tomé del mentón suavemente haciendo que fijara nuevamente su vista en mí- **¿te gustaría ser esa mujer?- **le susurré con una dulce sonrisa.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y parpadeó rápidamente intentado captar la situación. Me alejé y me volví a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-**¿estás jugando o te volviste loco?- **expresó irónica después de recuperarse del pequeño trance en que había caído- **que esté melancólica no significa que se te hará fácil llevarme a la cama…lo siento señor Saotome pero no soy una mujer fácil- **agregó ofendida tomando su bolso, su abrigo y levantándose de la silla.

Yo simplemente estaba en shock por lo que acababa de escuchar ¿malinterpretó lo que quise decir? Sinceramente, a veces la ingenuidad de las mujeres me asombra. Mi intención nunca fue solo llevarla a la cama, bueno, claro que quería eso, pero no solo quería hacerla mía sino que se convirtiera en la mujer que me ayudara a levantarme del mar de frustraciones en donde estaba sumergido.

Regresé del shock emocional en que estaba sometido y me percaté de que ella ya estaba llegando a la salida del local. Rápidamente saqué dinero del bolsillo del pantalón y le hice gesto al cantinero de que le dejaba el pago en la mesa, él me hizo una seña con la cabeza que había entendido y como una bala procedí a perseguirla.

No iba a perder la oportunidad única de estar con esa mujer, era diferente y con solo unas horas de hablar ya se había metido en mi cabeza. Me iba convertir en un idiota de los grandes sino la perseguía y cambiaba esa imagen que por error creó de mí.

Salí del local y desesperadamente la busqué en los alrededores. Ya me estaba maldiciendo en mi interior y regañándome por haberla dejado ir y cuando mis esperanzas ya estaban casi por el suelo como un rayo de luz celestial pude verla cruzando la calle.

No lo iba a hacer, no iba a permitir que se fuera. Iba a entrar en su corazón como ella lo hizo en el mío in ningún esfuerzo.

-**¡AKANE!- **la llamé haciendo que ella volteara. Cuando se dio cuenta que era yo con el típico orgullo femenino apartó la vista de mí y con la frente en alto siguió caminando- **¡ESPERA! DÉJAME EXPLICARTE LO QUE QUISE DECIR…NO ES LO QUE TU CREES- **volví a insistir haciendo que ella parara su caminar en seco dándome oportunidad de alcanzarla y cuando fui a hablar ella fue mucho más rápida.

-**escúchame bien…si pretendes que con esa cara de niño bueno vas a venir a conquistarme y llevarme a la cama estás muy equivocado…no soy ese tipo de mujer…- **cruzó los brazos y con la mirada de una fiera continuó- **tienes mucho dinero…no tienes por que rogarme para que esté contigo…hay muchas más bonitas que yo que se arrodillarían por ti- **

-**¿te estas escuchando?- **le pregunté sorprendido haciendo que ella se desencajara por esa pregunta, arqueó una ceja dándome a entender que no entendió para nada el por que de la interrogante- **¿crees que si yo fuera un mujeriego de lo peor estaría aquí insistiendo para que me escuches? ¿No crees que estaría en otro lugar con otra mucho más fácil?- **ella abrió la boca para contestarme pero yo fui más rápido- **Akane…me pareces la mujer más hermosa que he visto y mi intención no es simplemente meterte en mi cama…sino que quiero meterte en mi vida- **

Agachó la cabeza pero pude ver el gran sonrojo que se formó en sus mejillas, sonreí orgulloso por aquel logro y cuidadosamente me acerqué a ella.

-**En el momento que te vi haya adentro me pareciste la mujer más bella que mis ojos hayan visto…por eso me acerqué a ti…por que quiero conocerte…quiero ganarme tu cariño como tú lo estas haciendo conmigo- **

Busqué sus manos y entrecrucé mis dedos con los de ellas. Me miró tímida y yo le otorgué una tierna sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Era una dulce e inocente niña en el cuerpo de una hermosa y perfecta mujer. Estaba ansioso por poder entrar en su corazón, darme el lujo de poder probar esos labios que se ven tan apetitosos y deliciosos. Tenía la corazonada de que si seguía así tendría que darme una ducha de con agua bien fría.

El cielo comenzó a nublarse, las hermosas estrellas que adornaban el cielo nocturno eran cubiertas por unos mantos negros. Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos y sentí aunque fue casi imperceptible un pequeño temblor de parte de ella.

Nuevamente fijo mi atención en ella y la veo con el ceño levemente fruncido y con los hombros algo encogidos.

-**¿Te asustan los truenos?- **ella asiente tímidamente sin mirarme a los ojos-**¿Quieres irte a casa?- **no quería despedirme de ella pero era obvio que quería irse. No podíamos estar en la calle cuando había amenaza de llover.

Ella después de tanto rato por fin volvió a fijar sus hermosos ojos color café en los míos- **no quiero irme a mi casa- **me respondió casi en un susurro, sentí como apretó mis manos entre las suyas- **quiero ir a la tuya- **musitó sonriéndome tiernamente haciendo que mi corazón palpitara como fuegos artificiales explotando en la inmensidad de cielo.

-**¿estas segura? Estoy dispuesto a llevarte a tu casa…no es ninguna molestia- **

Como caballero que soy dándome cuenta como era ella lo menos que quería era que se sintiera incómoda. Si iba a estar con ella era por que estuviera de acuerdo.

Otra vez el molesto silencio protagonizó la escena, en cualquier momento la lluvia azotaría el lugar y lo último que quería era que nos ganáramos un resfriado gratis.

Apreté suavemente sus manos incitándola a responder- **hey…entonces ¿te llevo a tu…-** las palabras se ahogaron en mi garganta cuando ella atrapó mis labios con los suyos en un beso que juro no me esperaba, pero que gustosamente correspondí inmediatamente moviendo mis labios al ritmo que los de ella.

Rompimos la unión de nuestras manos y la abracé por la cintura atrayéndola hacía mí para que nuestros cuerpos se juntaran lo más posible. Ella rodeó mi cuello con sus finos brazos mientras que con ansias nos devorábamos a besos en mitad de la acera siendo iluminados por los faroles que alumbraban el lugar.

Me sentía en el paraíso y sólo con ese primer beso. Sus finos y deliciosos labios bailando con los míos, su lengua batallando con la mía dentro de nuestras bocas mientras que mis manos comenzaban a cobrar vida y lentamente recorría su espalda.

Después de unos largos minutos que me parecieron segundos nos separamos para recuperar nuestros alientos. Mi abrazo se hizo más fuerte temiendo que el cualquier momento desapareciera de mi vista como arte de magia.

Estaba con los ojos cerrados feliz en mi interior, podía sentir su tibio aliento chocar contra mi cara, sus pequeñas manos jugar con mi trenza. Estaba hipnotizado con esa mujer y lo único que quería es que el tiempo se detuviera y estar así con ella por mucho tiempo.

Sentí como un par de gotitas cayeron sobre mi cabeza y levanté la mirada para observar el tenebroso cielo que amenazaba con liberar una lluvia torrencial.

-**Si seguimos aquí nos vamos a mojar…- **ella levantó la mirada para clavar sus preciosas gemas café en los míos- **entonces ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?- **le pregunté con la voz un poco temblorosa por miedo a que se sintiera presionada o nuevamente malinterpretara mis palabras.

-**Si…quiero irme contigo…quiero alejarme de mi vida aunque sea esta noche- **me comentó acariciándome la mejilla dulcemente con el dorso de la mano derecha. Yo cerré los ojos dejándome llevar y tratando de captar toda mi atención en esa caricia que me pareció el roce de un ángel.

Cogidos de la mano la conduje hasta mi auto y justamente cuando entramos en el vehiculo la lluvia cayó de pronto. Nos miramos entre sorprendidos y divertidos por aquella suerte que nos bendecía, era como si el cielo hubiera esperado lo suficiente como para dejarnos decidir sobre el futuro de esa noche.

En todo el trayecto estuvimos en silencio, sin embargo, era uno de esos silencios que no incomodaban, al contrario, me sentía tranquilo, orgulloso y en paz por estar al lado de esa niña que invadió mi cabeza en tan solo unas horas.

La miré de reojo y la vi mirando el exterior a través del cristal que era azotado por las incesantes gotas de agua que chocaban contra él.

Llegamos a mi apartamento y le presté mi chaqueta para que no se mojara mucho, ella insistió que no era necesario, pero la obligué a que se lo pusiera o la iba a dejar encerrada en el auto. Después de tanto pelear por aquel asuntito corrimos por la entrada que por esa noche maldije por ser tan larga.

Cuando por fin logramos llegar a la puerta del edificio yo parecía como recién salido de una piscina, destilaba agua por montón y la muy graciosita intentaba contener la risa, yo me hice el ofendido, pero en mi interior también estaba aguantando las ganas de echarme a reír por aquella deplorable situación.

Entramos y subimos en el ascensor y durante todo el recorrido mi dulce niña se la pasó reclamándome y regañándome por lo mojado que estaba. Estaba escondiendo su preocupación detrás de su fingida rabia por mi testarudez.

Yo simplemente la admiraba y de vez en cuando la contradecía, solo por verla nuevamente reprochar.

Salimos del elevador y caminamos el largo pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta de mi departamento, saqué las llaves del bolsillo del pantalón y abrí la puerta dejándola pasar como todo un caballero.

Parecía una niña recorriendo el lugar, con solo verle la cara me daba cuenta que estaba asombrada y con mucha curiosidad comenzó a darle vistazos al todo el lugar mientras que yo me dirigí a mi cuarto, me quité el chaleco negro y lo dejé sobre la cama quedándome con la camisa blanca que no estaba tan mojada.

Me dirigí al armario buscando algunas toallas limpias para llevárselas.

-**¿Y bien? ¿Qué te parece? Esta es mi pequeña casa- **le dije apareciendo en la sala donde ella estaba en cuclillas observando la colección de libros que tenía en un pequeño estante.

Me recosté en el marco de la entrada con los brazos cruzados un poco intrigado ya que ni siquiera había escuchado lo que había dicho.

- **Hola…señorita Tendo ¿Podría prestarme un poquito de atención por favor?- **mencioné llamando su atención consiguiendo que ella se girara a donde estaba yo y con una pequeña sonrisa se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar acercándose a mí.

-**tienes un hermoso apartamento…estoy muy impresionada- **confesó con voz de admiración mientras que tomaba los paños que le había ofrecido- **muchas gracias ¿no piensas cambiarte de ropa? Te vas a ganar un resfriado sino lo haces- **me reclamó cariñosamente mientras que se secaba el cabello.

-**primero tenía que atenderte a ti…- **aclaré tragando duro a la vez que la recorría con la mirada de arriba abajo aprovechando que se había girado de medio lado. Me iba a dar algo sino salía de esa habitación lo antes posible, era una mujer realmente preciosa y tenía un cuerpo que me dejaba loco.

Tenía que salir de allí pronto o terminaría por hacer lo que por mi mente pasaba sin poder evitarlo-**…voy a la cocina ¿Quieres café o Té?- **le ofrecí intentando enfocar mi atención en otra cosa que no fuera la joya exótica que tenía en frente, sin embargo, mis ojos no se podían despegar de esa figura y las benditas hormonas estaban haciendo de las suyas en mi cuerpo.

**-Té me parece bien…- **respondió con una sonrisa mientras que se inclinaba un poco hacía adelante sin dejar su tarea de secarse el cabello.

¡Por Kami! Gracias a esa inocente jugada de su parte pude ver claramente otra perspectiva de su cuerpo y que desgraciadamente me pareció de lo más seductora.

Gracias a la leve inclinación de su espalda, el perfil de sus pechos se veía de lo más provocativo- **¿Qué tanto miras?- **me preguntó intrigada viendo inocentemente mientras que yo seguía en otro mundo gracias a ella.

Sacudí la cabeza regresando al mundo real y riendo como un estúpido intenté parecer convincente- **no nada…solo…que…creo que debería buscarte algo de ropa seca…podrías resfriarte y no quiero que te enfermes- **una tonta excusa pero fue creíble, bueno, eso pensé en los primeros segundos ya que pude ver que en esa hermosa carita se formaba una sensual y pícara sonrisa.

-**¿me estabas observando verdad?- **inquirió con tono burlón dejándome sin escapatoria. Se giró completamente hacía mí y cruzó los brazos ladeando un poco las caderas esperando impaciente la respuesta a mi pregunta.

Claro que la estaba observando, es más, estaba soñando despierto gracias a ella, pero, no podía decírselo. Me dejó muy en claro que no es una mujer fácil y si iba a estar con ella era por que realmente estaba dispuesta.

No quería que se convirtiera en una aventura de una sola noche, quería que se convirtiera en un cuento de toda una vida.

-**para que mentirte…si…te estaba admirando…no tiene nada de malo ¿ó sí?- **me hice el inocente intentando convencerla para que no se molestara conmigo. No podía mentir, era obvio lo que pasaba y quedaría en ridículo si seguía fingiendo.

**-no…no tiene nada de malo…mientras que no sea con malas intenciones…todo esta bien- **contestó naturalmente mientras que volvía a su tarea de secarse el cabello. Suspiré aliviado ya que por ese momento estaba sumamente nervioso.

Temía por lo que respondería, no quería dañar la situación por alguna metida de pata de mi parte.

Me dirigí a la cocina a preparar el Té y recuperarme un poco de lo acontecido, no podía borrar de mi mente su silueta y pensar que estaba a solo unos metros de mí hacía que se me erizaran los vellitos del cuerpo y unos escalofríos recorrieran mi espalda. Estaba empezando a dudar si podría pasar una noche con ella sin hacer nada.

La tetera comenzó a chillar indicando que el agua estaba lista, apagué la hornilla y cuando estaba por tomar la oreja de la cafetera sentí que me observaban.

Me giré y la vi parada en medio de la puerta, con la cabeza gacha y las manos en forma de puño a los lados de su cadera.

-**¿estas bien?- **le pregunté entre intrigado y asustado. Me acerqué a ella esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó- **Akane ¿te ocurre algo?- **volví a preguntar mientras que cariñosamente le acariciaba el brazo intentando captar su atención.

-**lo siento- **susurró casi imperceptible, apenas logré escucharlo, pero no dije nada esperando que lo repitiera, pensé que había escuchado mal y guardé silencio. Ella levantó la mirada encontrándome con sus ojos vidriosos- **perdóname…yo…te pido perdón- **agregó con la voz resquebrajada aguantando las ganas de llorar que tenía.

Abrí los ojos por la sorpresa intentado captar e interpretar la razón de aquellas palabras. Abrí la boca para preguntar, pero inmediatamente las palabras murieron en mi garganta cuando la miré, tenía una mirada suplicante, no sabía por que si se quería ir o alguna otra cosa, pero, el corazón se me encogió y las ganas de hacerla sentir segura volvieron a surgir dentro de mi.

La abracé con fuerza dándole a entender que quería estar a su lado y hacerla sentir bien, ella me agradeció en voz baja y correspondió al abrazo con firmeza apoyando su frente en mi pecho.

Nos quedamos así, abrazados y en silencio por largos minutos disfrutando de aquella cercanía. Mi cuerpo sentía claramente el calor que desprendía el suyo y su tranquila respiración llevaba a mis oídos como una dulce melodía.

La misma pregunta invadió mi mente ¿habría sido casualidad haberme encontrado con ella o había sido obra del destino? Sinceramente no tenía respuesta a esa pregunta pero en ese momento poco me importaba, solo estaba ella entre mis brazos, disfrutando de su rico aroma y sintiendo a través de sus húmedas ropas su tibia piel.

-**¿te sientes mejor?- **le pregunté casi en un susurro para no destruir tan bruscamente la situación tan placentera en que nos encontrábamos. Ella asintió levemente sin levantar la mirada, yo sonreí aliviado e intenté separarme para verla a la cara y cuando a penas lo hice ella se puso de puntitas y me besó con ternura.

Al principio no reaccioné por la sorpresa pero a los instantes estaba correspondiendo a ese gesto. Ese beso que comenzó como una suave caricia se transformó en un baile desenfrenado de labios donde la lujuria, el deseo y la pasión se abrieron campo en el escenario.

En medio de ese apasionado beso ella se apretó contra mí intensificando esa muestra de afecto, yo simplemente me dejé llevar y la aferré con fuerza por la cintura mientras que nuestras lenguas jugaban ardientemente en nuestras bocas.

Nuestras ropas aun seguían algo húmedas y por esa razón nuestros cuerpos debían haber estado fríos, sin embargo, el calor que irradiábamos era asombrosa, estábamos dejándonos llevar por el deseo que clamaba con fuerza en nuestro interior, bueno eso pensaba yo.

Estaba algo confundido, estaba feliz por tenerla así, entre mis brazos, pero ¿Qué pensaba ella? No pensé que sucedería esa noche y allí estábamos, comiéndonos a besos sin dar pista que eso iba a quedar así.

_**Hay ven por favor tratemos de olvidar nuestro pasado ruin**_

_**Que nos mata y nos atrapa sin poder salir**_

_**Vivamos el momento que tenemos hoy**_

_**Abrázame bien fuerte que quiero sentir**_

Dándome por vencido y dejándome llevar por las ganas de hacerla mía la fui sacando poco a poco de la cocina sin dejar sus deliciosos labios, hasta puedo jurar que ella me guiaba a mí.

Busqué con desesperación el cierre del vestido en su espalda y cuando lo encontré lo fui bajando poco a poco dándome el placer de sentir su tersa piel en medio de ese trabajo.

Nos separamos y me quité la camisa blanca lanzándola en un rincón de la sala, me daba igual a donde iba a parar, lo único que quería y deseaba con fuerza era tener a esa hermosa mujer para mí y hacerla mía durante toda la noche.

Estaba cegado por el deseo que me invadió de pronto y podía ver en su mirada turbia que ella estaba en igual condiciones que yo.

Nos besamos con fiereza a la vez que torpemente caminábamos hacía mi habitación. La giré quedando su espalda pegada a mi pecho y con devoción me dediqué a devorar con mis labios su blanquecino cuello y al mismo tiempo mis manos con sumo cuidado iban paseando por su estómago descendiendo al vientre y nuevamente subiendo hasta llegar a sus pechos, los cuales acaricié con ternura y apreté arrancándole suaves gemidos de su boca incrementado mis deseos.

Su voz me volvía loco, sus suaves jadeos llegaban a los oídos como susurros de una diosa.

Por otra parte, ella no se quedaba nada atrás, sus pequeñas y suaves manos me incitaban a continuar mi tarea de besar su cuello acariciando el mío y jugando con mi trenza.

Llegamos a la habitación y cuando entramos ella se giró nuevamente cogiéndome por sorpresa y tomando con instinto de posesión mi boca enredando su lengua con la mía mientras que sus manos acariciaban mi pecho e iban descendiendo hasta llegar al cinturón del pantalón, el cual fue desatando poco a poco.

Simplemente me quedé quieto dejándome llevar y disfrutando de ella y sus caricias que me enloquecían a cada segundo. Sacó el cinturón y lo dejó a un lado después de eso se separó completamente de mí haciendo que yo abriera los ojos buscando una explicación del por que de aquella acción.

La habitación estaba oscura, solo era iluminada por los relámpagos que azotaban el cielo en el exterior, sin embargo, no necesitaba de la luz para poder admirar su belleza. Estaba parada frente a mí con sus manos en su espalda sonriéndome traviesamente como si fuera una niña que esperaba un juguete o algo asombroso.

Tenía el cabello algo alborotado y sus mejillas claramente sonrojadas, sus ojos brillaban intensamente y su preciosa sonrisa me dejaba sin opciones. Si pretendía que con ese me dominaría, bueno, lo consiguió.

De pronto un momento de lucidez azotó mi mente.

-**¿estas segura de esto? No quiero que pienses que solo busco acostarme contigo…no soy así…sino quieres por mí no hay problema…- **

Ella cambió la traviesa sonrisa por aquella dulce y tierna que la caracteriza, pero no dijo nada así que continué- **si quieres puedes dormir aquí…yo dormiré en el sofá…no pretendo hacer algo que después te arrepientas…no quiero aprovecharme de que estás melancólica como dijiste- **amplió su sonrisa, al parecer se estaba divirtiendo con el pequeño sermón que le estaba dando y aun así seguía en silencio.

Opté por abandonar la habitación, si no decía nada era por que no estaba segura, no quería, no podía aprovecharme de ella si estaba triste por algo. No podría perdonarme a mi mismo si hacía esa atrocidad.

Me giré para abrir la puerta y cuando tomé el pomo de la misma sentí su calido cuerpo pegarse al mío y sus brazos rodearme por detrás.

-**gracias…en verdad muchas gracias por pensar en mi…- **sonreí por aquellas palabras que parecían calmantes de mi agitado corazón- **yo te dije que quería olvidar aunque sea por una noche las tristes cosas que me rodean y…-**apoyó su frente en mi espalda y yo con motivo alentador acaricie sus manos y entrecrucé sus dedos con los míos esperando que continuara- **estoy segura que tú harás eso y mucho más…pero sino te sientes cómodo con esta situación…yo…-**

No permití que continuara su comentario por que en ese mismo instante me giré y la besé con pasión haciendo que ahogara un gemido en mi boca por el asombro. Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y me dediqué a devorar sus labios mientras que la empujaba suavemente hasta llegar al borde la cama.

No necesitaba más palabras para entender que ella me deseaba tanto como yo a ella, ese fue el incentivo que faltaba para dejar a un lado la conciencia y dejarme llevar por el mar embravecido de deseo que era mi cuerpo en ese momento.

Dejé su boca para dirigirme a su cuello y volver a hacerlo mío a besos, nuestras respiraciones se agitaban y descontrolaban con velocidad y nuestros corazones latían ferozmente en nuestros pechos.

Llevé mis manos a sus hombros y fui rodando las tiras del vestido cuesta abajo por sus brazos dando unos cuantos besos en uno de sus suaves hombros a la vez que la recostaba suavemente sobre el colchón y me acomodaba sobre ella apoyándome sobre los codos para no aplastarla.

Sus delicadas y suaves manos se paseaban con intensidad por mi desnuda espalda y sus piernas se enredaban con las mías incitándome a continuar con fervor.

Comencé a descender de su cuello hasta su clavícula y mientras que seguía bajando el vestido dejando así descubierto sus pechos, los cuales seguía tapados por el sostén me dediqué a besar el comienzo de estos a la vez que llevé mis manos a su espalda buscando el broche del mismo.

Ella se agitaba levemente en mis brazos mientras que lanzaba suaves jadeos y masajeaba mi espalda con intensidad. Estaba viviendo lo más grandioso de mi vida. Me sentía perdido entre brazos, estaba embriagado por su aroma e hipnotizado por su voz.

Sus gemidos me obligaban a satisfacerla, me incitaban a devorarla con mi boca, acariciarla sin cesar con mis manos, poseerla y hacerme uno con ella. La necesitaba con urgencia y eso me estaba consumiendo por dentro.

Le quité el vestido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y lo que vieron mis ojos fue el cuerpo de una diosa, un ángel, no sabía explicarlo pero ella era tan hermosa, era una gema de la más preciada y exótica.

Me sentía afortunado, me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo por tenerla así, entre mis brazos, brindándole mi cariño y entregándole todo ¿mi amor? ¿Podría ser que esa mujer me fuera robado el corazón? Pues si era así estaba enamorado.

Estaba locamente enamorado de esa chica. Me robó el alma, me hizo esclavo de sus besos, de sus caricias, de su cuerpo y se había convertido en mi aire, mi agua, mi vida.

Ella me sonreía dulcemente, me miraba con esa mirada inocente. Me abracé a ella y me quedé estático, sin decir ni hacer nada, solo disfrutando de su calor que invadía mi cuerpo.

Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarme la cabeza como si fuera una madre haciéndole cariño a un hijo. Me sentía seguro, me sentía refugiado. Quería entregarme a ella como ella lo estaba haciendo conmigo.

No se cuanto duramos así, abrazados pero no me pareció mucho.

-**Ranma…- **me llamó suavemente y yo atendí a ese llamado clavando mis ojos en los suyos- **hazlo…quiero que esta noche sea inolvidable…ayúdame a olvidar mi pasado y vivamos el momento que tenemos…por favor…-** susurró sin dejar de acariciarme el cabello.

Su mirada demostraba deseo, pero había algo oculto y no supe que era, pero, esas palabras llegaron a mi corazón y me hicieron querer llorar, no se si de felicidad por escucharla o tristeza por aquel dolor que ella sentía.

¿Cómo era posible que un ángel como ella sufriera así? Quería matar a golpes al culpable de su dolor, quería demostrarle a ese alguien que ella ya no estaba sola y me tenía para protegerla.

Un terrible nudo en la garganta surgió, era la primera vez que me sentía así. Me arrimé hasta quedar cara a cara con ella y me recosté atrayéndola a mí y la abracé con fuerza queriendo que entendiera que estaba allí para lo que necesitara.

Le di un pequeño beso en la cabeza y nos quedamos así, perdiendo la noción del tiempo, disfrutando de esa sensación tan placentera que recorría mi interior.

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la mía y le sonreí tranquilizador, con ternura. Busco mis labios y los hizo suyo en un tierno y suave beso a la vez que bajaba sus manos buscando el botón de mi pantalón el cual desabrochó.

Sentí como una especie de marea de maripositas agitarse en mi estómago y un terrible, pero placentero escalofrío recorrer mi espalda.

-**por favor Ranma…por favor…-** rogó entre sollozos después de culminar el beso mientras que unas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas- **quiero sentirme amada…quiero sentir que valgo- **

¡Demonios! Maldito sea aquel que la lastimó de esa forma, desgraciado insensato y un verdadero imbécil por no haber sabido apreciar a esa hermosa niña.

Hice que quedara recostada completamente sobre la cama y me semi recosté sobre ella rodeándola con una pierna y mi pecho quedara levemente apoyado sobre el de ella.

La miré con dolor, con rabia por aquel rufián, con dulzura y también con amor. Ya estaba seguro, me había enamorado de ella y no iba permitir que siguiera sufriendo de esa forma.

Yo iba a hacer que todo eso cambiara, haría que su sonrisa fuera lo único que invadiera su rostro. Ella me alegró la existencia con su aparición, ahora era mi turno de hacer algo por ella, llenarla de amor, cariño, afecto, todo lo que necesitara.

Le sonreí transmitiéndole todo lo que mi corazón embargaba ese momento. Acaricié con delicadeza su húmeda mejilla mientras que al mismo tiempo secaba los restos de las lágrimas que había derramado.

-**mi pequeña…borra de la mente lo que te hirió y pasemos las penas que nos ahogan a besos y caricias…yo haré lo que tu pidas por que tú eres mi salvación…eres mi ****única fuente de luz en la oscuridad que es mi vida…- **

Acerqué mi rostro al de ella y uní mis labios con los suyos y me encargué de que a través de ese beso se transmitiera lo que ella necesitaba. La deseaba, la quería.

_**Borremos de la mente lo que nos hirió**_

_**Embriaguemos los recuerdos que nos matan hoy**_

_**Quememos la tristeza no hay por que llorar**_

_**Y pasemos nuestras penas a besitos**_

Nuevamente esa llama de pasión se estaba encendiendo siendo alimentada por unos besos que cada vez eran más lujuriosos y pecaminosos.

Le quité el sostén el cual había permanecido desabrochado pero puesto sobre sus pechos y me dispuse a saborear su dulce y deliciosa piel con mi boca.

Tomé uno de sus senos entre mis labios y me concentré en disfrutar y hacerla disfrutar. Arqueó la espalda incitándome a más contacto y yo respondí con un suave apretón de mi boca en su pezón. Ella gimió roncamente e intensificó sus ardientes roces en mi espalda.

Mientras que me dedicaba a comérmela a besos me fui quitando el pantalón hasta que quedó en el borde la cama con la ayuda de mis pies quedándome así en calzoncillos. Me empujé contra ella levemente para que notara el efecto que estaba causando en mí, la hice gemir nuevamente y yo ahogué un gruñido en su pecho.

Después de satisfacerme con sus senos y sin dejar de besarla fui descendiendo hasta llegar a su vientre, me detuve y comencé a besar intercalando besos y lamidas mientras que mis dedos índices tomaban las orillas de la braguita y empezaba a bajarla por sus largas y tersas piernas a la vez que lentamente iba bajando hacía su intimidad.

Me erguí para terminar de quitarle la pequeña ropa interior deslizándola por sus piernas. Culminado esa labor le di un suave beso en el muslo derecho arrancándole una risilla de su parte, tenía cosquillas y me pareció divertido, pero no adecuado para la ocasión.

Me estaba empezando a impacientar, estaba deseoso por estar dentro de ella y no iba a hacer más ardua la espera.

Ella se levantó y se sentó de rodillas quedando frente a mi y como intentado ayudarme a apresurar las cosa empezó a besarme comenzando con suavidad para luego quitarme el aliento con cada movida de sus labios en mi boca.

Sus manos acariciaban mi pecho e iban descendiendo hasta llegar a la liga del bóxer. Me miró con una pícara sonrisa y con los ojos entre cerrados.

-**Quítatelos- **ordenó casi en un susurro mordiéndose el labio inferior intensificando fuera de límite las ganas que tenía de poseerla.

Como un soldado obedeciendo a su general obedecí aquella solicitud inmediatamente. Tampoco me había dado cuenta que la lluvia había parado, una suave brisa entraba por la ventana que estaba algo abierta haciendo que las cortinas bailaran una danza tranquila y serena.

Estábamos desnudos, empapados de sudor y mirándonos con devoción. Cierta cosa que era muy importante me llegó a la cabeza haciendo que maldijera por lo bajo y me regañara internamente por ser tan descuidado. Ella me miró extrañada y la miré algo desilusionado.

-**¿Sucede algo malo?- **me preguntó mientras que se acercaba y me acariciaba la mejilla con ternura- **¿Qué sucede?- **

No pude evitarlo pero sentí que mis mejillas ardieron por la vergüenza que me invadió de pronto, agaché la mirada evitando su curiosa contemplación- **no tengo protección…se me olvidó comprarlos- **era gracioso la situación por que me sentía como un chiquillo inexperto y estoy seguro que ella pensó lo mismo.

-**no te preocupes…-** me tomó del mentón y me besó con fiereza haciendo que me echara hacía atrás por la presión que hizo sobre mi cuerpo- **yo tomo la píldora- **me dijo entre besos. Esas palabras me alegraron enormemente, fueron como cientos de aleluyas retumbando en mis oídos.

No necesité de más y la cogí de la cintura sentándola en mis piernas quedando ella con las suyas alrededor de mis caderas ocasionando un inevitable pero realmente placentero roce entre nuestras intimidades. Gruñí al sentir la caliente humedad que brotaba de su interior. Estaba en el cielo, me sentía vivo, lleno de vitalidad.

La apreté contra mí aumentado el contacto de nuestros cuerpos. Sus pechos endurecidos pegados a mi pecho, sus labios consumiendo los míos y su lengua recorriendo mi boca era lo más satisfactorio que podía sentir.

La recosté en la cama y me acomodé entre sus piernas y para incrementar el roce de nuestras intimidades, ella rodeó mis caderas con sus largas extremidades inferiores dándome total libertad de entrar y por fin cumplir con mi mayor deseo. Hacerla mía.

La miré con cariño y ella me dedicó su angelical sonrisa a la vez que comenzaba a adentrarme lentamente bañándome con su calor y haciéndome sentir miles de choques eléctricos recorrer cada porción de mi cuerpo.

_**Y no pudimos detenernos, el deseo que sentimos esa noche**_

_**Como dos locos escondimos los recuerdos**_

_**Y escribimos nuestro cuento**_

_**Y desafiamos con caricias aquel encuentro**_

Estuve pendiente de todos los gestos que ella adoptaba, si veía que expresaba dolor me detenía y luego seguía. Iba clavando sus uñas en mi espalda y con los ojos cerrados fruncía el ceño a la vez que se mordía el labio intentando retener los gemidos que luchaban por escapar de su boca.

Cuando por fin logré penetrarla completamente me sentí en el paraíso. Sentirla era lo más glorioso que jamás hubiera vivido. La abracé con fuerza a la vez que comenzaba a moverme saliendo y entrando en ella con delicadeza y lentitud.

Sus gemidos llegaban a mis oídos haciéndome casi imposible llevar con lentitud el baile que comencé y que ella empezaba a corresponder empujando su pelvis contra la mía profundizando la penetración.

Así el vaivén que inició lento y delicado se había convertido en un baile perfecto lleno de intensidad y desbordante deseo. Ya no gemía, eran casi gritos los que salían de boca que de vez en cuando se ahogaban en la mía cuando tomaba sus labios y la besaba con pasión.

Estábamos llegando al límite, me sentía cansado y sentía como el momento cumbre se estaba acercando. Cambié el ritmo e hice los movimientos más lentos pero más profundos.

Clavó con fiereza sus uñas en mi espalda a la vez que nos besábamos llegando al salvajismo. Le susurré en el oído que era la mujer más bella que había conocido y que hacer el amor con ella era lo único que deseaba.

La vi sonreír complacida y me agradeció en silencio por aquellas palabras. Nos volvimos a besar con ímpetu mientras que la tomaba por el trasero levantándola y así aumentar las embestidas al máximo. Sostenía mi peso con la mano libre sobre la cama entrando y saliendo de ella con fuerza.

Sentía que me quedaba poco, no tenía fuerza para seguir, estaba comenzando a sentir los efectos del orgasmo, pero quería que ella también llegara, quería complacerla al máximo y no dejarla en el camino.

Las embestidas eran profundas y lentas y pude ver como fruncía el ceño y se mordía los labios echando la cabeza hacía atrás.

Lanzó un fuerte gemido indicando que había llegado al ansiado momento. Me detuve respirando con mucha dificultad admirándola detallando con la mirada su expresión para que quedara impregnado en mi memoria para siempre.

Fijó su mirada nuevamente en mí y con una sonrisa satisfactoria me besó levemente abrazándome por el cuello y aferrándose a mi cuerpo. Comencé nuevamente con las embestidas que a cada segundo se iban intensificando. La embestí con fuerza pero a la vez con delicadeza hasta que también viví lo que estaba deseando. Me derramé dentro de ella y sentí una relajación total de mi cuerpo, me sentí en el cielo.

Me tumbé completamente sobre ella respirando descontrolado dándole unos pequeños besos en el comienzo de los pechos, me abrazó y nos quedamos en silencio escuchando como poco a poco nuestras respiraciones y los salvajes latidos de nuestros corazones volvían a la normalidad.

Salí de ella y me acomodé a su lado haciendo que se acurrucara en mi pecho, la abracé protector, le di un dulce beso en la frente para luego acomodar mi barbilla en su cabeza disfrutando con tranquilidad de esa armonía que abundaba.

_**Se unieron nuestros cuerpos nuestras almas esa noche**_

_**Muchas caricias inconciente se enredaron en la cama**_

_**Toda la risa y los temores se apartaron y se escondieron**_

_**Y una burla que alejaba los recuerdos de aquel tiempo**_

Los rayos del sol hicieron que abandonara el mundo de los sueños haciendo que abriera los ojos pesadamente. Parpadeé varias veces acostumbrándome a la luz solar que invadía la habitación. Me giré a un lado buscando su calor encontrándome el frío de su ausencia.

Me senté en la cama buscándola con la mirada y me di cuenta que estaba completamente solo ¿podría haber sido un sueño? Imposible. Me levanté aún desnudo y me coloqué los calzoncillos que había tirado lejos de la cama.

Me senté en la orilla de la cama intentado adaptar mi mente ¿en verdad pudo ser un miserable y engañoso sueño? Eso fue real, lo sabía y levanté la mirada encontrándome con un papel sobre la almohada. Lo tomé con velocidad y leí su contenido.

"_**Para cuando leas esta nota yo estaré regresando a mi verdadero mundo**_

_**En verdad te agradezco lo que hiciste por mí, por primera vez conseguí a un hombre que valoró mi amor y me demostraste que puedo seguir soñando**_

_**Me hiciste la mujer más feliz del mundo y siempre estarás en mi memoria**_

_**No te olvidaré por que me enamoré de ti y no voy a sacarte de mi mente aunque me obliguen.**_

_**Perdóname por la forma en que me despedí pero espero que comprendas que necesito regresar a mi realidad y poder resolver las cuentas que tengo pendientes.**_

_**No me juzgues por esta decisión y te prometo que un día te buscaré. Por favor espérame y no olvides la noche en que retamos a besos y caricias los malos recuerdos de nuestras vidas"**_

_**Akane Tendo**_

Los días pasaron, llegaron semanas y mi vida no fue la misma, estaba impaciente por volver a verla, quería sentirla, abrazarla, quería escuchar nuevamente su dulce voz, pero, su llamada no llegaba.

Al pasar los días mis ganas de verla aumentaban, en mi interior moría por verla. Me preguntaba todos los días por ella, estaba preocupado, la extrañaba, me hacía falta, se había llevado parte de mi alma cuando se fue.

Me encontraba en la oficina, estaba revisando papeles como de costumbre y como arte de magia apareció su recuerdo en mi mente. La formé en como la hice mía, la amé como nunca y quería volver a sentirla nuevamente.

El sonido del teléfono me sacó bruscamente del momento de ensoñación en que vagaba. Anteriormente, incluso ya pasado un par de semanas, cada vez que sonaba el móvil lo contestaba esperanzando pensando que era ella, pero ya en ese entonces estaba tan desilusionado que mis ganas por contestar eras casi nulas.

Mi secretaria me dijo que estaban esperando una llamada del extranjero y sin ganas me dispuse a contestarlo.

-**¿Diga?- **pregunté con normalidad mientras leía un contrato que tenía hacer la semana entrante.

-**¿Ranma? Lamento haberme tardado tanto…- **su voz, su melodiosa voz me llegó como el susurro de un ángel. No podía creerlo, allí estaba, por fin después de tanto podía escucharla. El corazón se me alegró con ímpetu y mi alma gritó en mi interior- **quiero verte…quiero estar contigo y esta vez…no me iré…te lo prometo-**

Desde ese día la pregunta que me había hecho esa noche fue contestada. La respuesta es que fueron las dos cosas, casualidad y el destino, fuese lo que fuese ella apareció e invadió mi corazón con solo un encuentro de una noche.

_**Hay ven por favor tratemos de olvidar nuestro pasado ruin**_

_**Que nos mata y nos atrapa sin poder salir**_

_**Vivamos el momento que tenemos hoy**_

_**Abrázame bien fuerte que quiero sentir**_

_**Borremos de la mente lo que nos hirió**_

_**Embriaguemos los recuerdos que nos matan hoy**_

_**Quememos la tristeza no hay por que llorar**_

_**Y pasemos nuestras penas a besitos**_

**FIN**

_**Konnichiwa!! Sinceramente estoy muy orgullosa por este trabajo, estoy muy feliz por el resultado obtenido. Ahora sólo me falta la opinión de ustedes…**_

_**Les explicaré una cosita…como pudieron darse cuenta el relato está contado en primera persona y desde el punto de vista de Ranma…fue un riesgo que decidí tomar y espero que no haya sido un error, pero en mi opinión…es uno de los mejores trabajo que he hecho hasta ahora…estoy sumamente complacida…**_

_**Por cierto, la canción es un vallenato que me pareció muy hermosa, se que la música colombiana no es muy famosa, pero sinceramente, es una bella letra y gracias a ella me inspiré para crear este relato.**_

_**Muchas gracias por su tiempo y atención al leer (ri-chan hace una reverencia)**_

_**Y por favor…dejen sus review…no sean malos y malas…son solo cinco minutitos para dejar un comentario…jejeje…cuídense y estaré esperando sus comentarios con ansias…**_

_**Muchas gracias nuevamente y nos vemos en otra próxima entrega…y vuelvo y repito…no se preocupen por mis otras historias…pronto volveré con capítulos nuevos…**_

_**Cuidense mucho y nos vemos pronto…**_

_**Besos katherine-saotome-tendo (ri-chan)**_

_**Matta nee**_


End file.
